


Tú y yo

by selenespain



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenespain/pseuds/selenespain
Summary: Una historia de la A a la Z. 26 viñetas sobre momentos cotidianos.





	Tú y yo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia la escribí allí por 2012 y estaba posteada en otro sitio y me apetece recuperarla en AO3

_Y estoy recuperándome de ti_  
de tantos días sin dormir  
hay tantas cosas que decir,  
y ahora voy a abalanzarme sobre ti  
y a susurrarte que por fin  
todo mi tiempo es para ti  
Ragdog – Tú y yo

**1\. Anuncio.**  
    Se conocen desde hace años pero la gente se empeña en presentarlos como si fuesen extraños. Pero ahora es diferente. Es el último anuncio que van a grabar sin ser compañeros de equipo. Compañeros, Leo y David. Messi y Villa. Y por un momento no se puede decir quién de los dos tiene más ganas de que llegue ese momento.

**2\. Basura.**  
\- ¡No me hacen ni puta gracia este tipo de bromas! ¡Cuando te pille te juro que te mato Piqué!

\- Va Guaje, no te lo tomes así, todos los nuevos reciben su bromita... Es una "tradición" - las risas de Gerard se podían oír por toda la ciudad deportiva.

    Así que David se dedicaba a buscar sus cosas por todas las dichosas papeleras del recinto. Había más de mil, no iba a acabar en toda la tarde...

\- Venga, yo te ayudo. - la voz de Leo a su espalda le hizo dar un salto y notó como el calor subía a sus mejillas. - Geri es así, bromista. Y tienes suerte de que haya sido él el encargado de tu bienvenida. Cuando llegó Ibra nadie se atrevía así que lo hizo Xavi, ya sabes, ¿quién se atrevería a enfrentarse a Xavi?...

    Y David lo observa, sin saber muy bien que decir ni que hacer. Ahora la tarde tenía otro matiz gracias a la compañía de Leo, con sus anécdotas del vestuario y su risa mientras se dedicaban a la maldita búsqueda de sus zapatos y ropa interior. Seguía pensando en matar a Gerard pero, en el fondo, hasta le podía dar las gracias.

**3\. Celebración.**  
    El vestuario era una auténtica fiesta. David llegó después de atender a algunos periodistas con las mismas preguntas de siempre. No recordaba nada así desde la final del Mundial y ahora, lo que se celebraba era un simple partido de liga.

\- Joder Guaje – Xavi fue el primero en verlo. – Has estado pletórico. Dos goles. Villa illa illa, Villa maravilla.

\- No jodas Xavi – respondió sin poder evitar una sonrisa que le ocupaba toda la cara. – He tenido suerte, supongo.

\- ¿Suerte? Buff, espera a ver la repetición en la tele. Vamos a estar viendo esos goles por lo menos hasta Navidad – la voz de Gerard, como siempre, destacando por encima de todos sus compañeros.

    Villa se dirigió a su taquilla mientras oía las carcajadas, cánticos y gritos de sus compañeros. Estaban felices. Había sido un partido increíble en el que todo les había salido. Y todo gracias a Messi. Era una máquina. Veía huecos imposibles, creaba jugadas desde el suelo y le facilitaba las mejores asistencias que había tenido en toda su carrera. Era el mejor compañero. Era el mejor. Era… era Leo Messi. Y Villa ya estaba enamorado de Messi, era David el que poco a poco, se iba enamorando de Leo.

**4\. Domingo.**  
    Era un domingo cualquiera, un domingo como otros tantos en su vida. Sin embargo, la tensión que sentía en su estomago era muy distinta a todo lo que había sentido previamente. Nunca había tenido a otro tío tan cerca, respirando sobre su boca. Nunca había tenido a otro hombre rozando sus labios. Nunca nadie le había mirado a los ojos como Leo lo estaba haciendo ahora.

\- Voy a besarte.

\- Yo… - David no sabía que decir. ¿Por qué demonios se tenía que poner a hablar justo ahora? ¿Y por qué lo seguía mirando así? ¿Le estaba pidiendo permiso?

\- ¿David?

    Ohhh, Dios, no se pensaba callar. Así que David hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Deslizó una mano por la nuca de Leo, acarició su pelo y junto por fin sus bocas. Por fin. Era lo único que podía pensar David mientras Leo abría la boca dándole la bienvenida y acariciaba su torso por debajo de la camiseta. No sabía cuánto había deseado tener así a Leo hasta que lo tuvo y entonces ya nada parecía suficiente.

**5\. Encimera.**  
    El ruido se oyó por toda la casa. El choque de cuerpos y el obsceno ruido de las bocas al entrar en contacto. Y sobretodo el gemido ahogado que salió de la boca de Leo cuando un Villa enfebrecido le empotraba contra la encimera de la cocina. Porque David había perdido el norte y no entendía de nada, no le importaba nada que no fuese acariciar con su lengua los labios de Leo, recorrer su boca o besar su mandíbula. Porque había desatado una energía que desconocía y no sabía si iba a poder parar. Y a Leo no parecía importarle porque sus manos tentaban y provocaban, recibiendo con una sonrisa todo lo que David le quisiese dar. Llevaba tiempo preguntándose cómo sería tratar con un Villa dominado por la pasión y, hasta donde había probado, la realidad superaba cualquier fantasía que hubiese tenido.

**6\. Felicidad.**  
    La luz se filtraba por las cortinas de su habitación y Leo no podía dormir. Todo gracias a la dichosa manía de su compañero, ¿quién en su sano juicio dormía con toda la persiana levantada? Seguramente no habría dormido más de cuatro horas y estaba cansado, pero era un tipo de cansancio que no le importaba. Estar toda la noche con Villa, haciendo cosas que le hacían sonrojarse cuando las recordaba, bien merecía las ojeras que seguro le iban a salir.

\- Buenos días - la voz ronca de su compañero le pillo por sorpresa. David le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo revuelto, evocando en Leo imágenes pasadas y provocando, seguramente, un ligero enrojecimiento en sus mejillas que confirmo al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en David.

\- Sabes Leo, si no podemos dormir, hay varias cosas que se me ocurren... - la mano de David se deslizaba lentamente por el abdomen de Leo provocando un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

    Y Leo le respondió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa de felicidad. En el fondo, levantarse con los primeros rayos de luz tenía sus ventajas si compartías cama con David Villa.

**7\. Ganar.**  
    Estaban tan acostumbrados a ganar que perder suponía un gran choque con la realidad. Villa comprobó en ese momento todo lo que se escribía en la prensa sobre Leo. No le gustaba perder y no lo asimilaba. Todos sus compañeros le dejaban tranquilo, sabiendo que el mutismo que acompañaba a su compañero duraría hasta el próximo partido. Pero David no estaba dispuesto a seguir al rebaño. Podría sonar egoísta pero le gustaba demasiado el Leo que él había descubierto, el que se reía y gritaba, el que suplicaba y pedía más, un Leo que disfrutaba con lo que hacía.

    Y David actuó con decisión. Lo arrinconó en un pasillo del hotel y sujetándole por las caderas le obligó a mirarle. Le habló con la mirada, con las manos que acariciaban por encima de la ropa y con la boca que rendía pleitesía. Y Leo entendió lo que David le quería decir, vio la victoria en la derrota. Entendió que, a veces, es necesario perder para seguir ganando.

**8\. Habitación.**  
    Podía no sonar serio pero la primera bronca seria había surgido por la elección de una habitación donde pasar la noche. Leo quería ir a la de David, que siempre la tenía ordenada y olía a perfume caro. David quería ir a la de Leo, básicamente porque era la que más lejos estaba de la habitación de Pep. Lo que empezó como una pequeña diferencia de opiniones acabo con una discusión llena de reproches. Y cada uno durmió en su habitación. Solos. Preguntándose cómo habían acabado en esa situación.

    La mañana siguiente, en el vuelo de vuelta, Leo se sentó al lado de Villa y le ofreció uno de sus cascos. No hacía falta pedir perdón. Asumieron que los dos se habían comportado como unos idiotas.

**9\. Invitación.**  
\- ¿Pasa algo Leo?

\- ¿Qué? Eh, no. ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Estas tú últimamente muy raro...

    David se adelantó hacia la Ciudad Deportiva mientras un Leo más lento de lo normal recogía su bolsa y cerraba el coche. De la bolsa se cayó el sobre que llevaba quitándole el sueño los últimos días. Aceleró el paso y alcanzó a David justo cuando abría la puerta.

\- David... Me han invitado a una fiesta.

    Villa le miró poniendo cara de no entender nada. Subió las cejas instando a Leo a ser un poco más específico.

\- Bueno, es una inauguración de una nueva tienda de ropa.

\- Leo, ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto? Por una vez podrías ser un poco menos críptico... - Messi le pegó un pequeño empujón. Villa tenía la sonrisa canalla que Leo bien conocía. Se había dado cuenta de todo y estaba jugando con él.

    Repasó el pasillo con su mirada y, tras comprobar que no hubiese nadie, acorraló a David contra una pared deslizando una de sus piernas entre las de Villa. Este dejo escapar un pequeño gemido y puso cara de sorpresa.

\- Pensaba invitarte pero si sigues siendo tan cabrón tendré que buscarme a otro que me acompañe. - la mirada de perplejidad de David le provocó una carcajada y se acercó a su boca para borrar el mohín que estaba formando.

\- Venga, esas manos donde pueda verlas - Valdés siempre tan oportuno - Dios, parecéis adolescentes hormonados...

    David tenía escondida la cabeza en el cuello de Leo que se reía y levantaba sus manos donde Víctor las pudiese ver.

\- Espero que en casa me hagas una proposición en condiciones - susurró David - sino sí que tendrás que buscar a otro.

\- O mejor - contestó Leo - tú me tendrás que convencer. Demuéstrame que eres el candidato perfecto.

    Y con esto rozó sus labios y entró en el vestuario, dejando a David pensando diferentes formas de convencerlo.

**10\. Juego.**  
    David se levantó del sofá y apagó la tele y la consola. Se podía decir que estaba cabreado nivel Villa después del tercer fuera de juego. Leo lo observaba desde el sofá, riéndose disimuladamente y esperando el momento en que David empezase a gritarle. Pero nada de eso llego. Villa abandonó el salón y se fue a la cocina. Estaba estudiando el contenido de la nevera cuando sintió las manos de Leo rodeándole desde atrás.

\- Venga, no te enfades - Leo intentaba convencerlo dejando sutiles besos por la nuca de su compañero - que has ganado y de goleada.

    David cerró la puerta de la nevera e intentó desasirse del abrazo del argentino. Para ser tan pequeño tenía demasiada fuerza y Villa, soltando un bufido que hizo reír a Leo, se giró y lo encaró.

\- No te rías. Sé perfectamente lo que has hecho y no me hace ni pizca de gracia.

\- ¿Qué he hecho? - preguntó Leo poniendo la cara que utilizaba para convencer a Guardiola de que podía jugar y que en este caso no le iba a servir de nada, David lo tenía muy estudiado. - No sé de que hablas.

\- ¡Que no sabes! ¡Qué me has dejado ganar! ¡Qué era un Sporting-Barça y he ganado 10-1! Odio perder pero menos me gusta que me dejen ganar... ¿No vas a pedirme perdón?

    Leo deshizo el abrazo y se dirigió al salón donde volvió a encender la tele y la consola. Se sentó a esperar que el Guaje ocupase el otro lado del sofá. Cuando hubo conseguido lo que quería, Leo se volvió hacia David y lo observó.

\- Intentaré no dejarte ganar. Pero tú deja de provocarme.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Sí, yo también sé lo que intentas con el roce de tu muslo con el mío, la mano que me acaricia cuando intentas coger el vaso de la mesa, la lengua que asoma cuando planeas una jugada difícil...

    Y en cinco minutos de juego Leo ya le había marcado dos goles. El juego había perdido interés. Ahora dedicaba su atención en la búsqueda de nuevas formas de distraer a Leo. Iba a ser una tarde muy interesante.

**11\. Kama Sutra.**  
    David llegó a casa después de una pequeña carrera por la urbanización. El calor era agobiante y lo que más le apetecía en estos momentos era una ducha. Al llegar a casa se dirigió directamente al baño y tuvo que retroceder cuando su cerebro asimiló lo que estaba ocurriendo en el dormitorio.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

\- Estoy practicando algunas de las posturas que salen en el libro que me regalo Cesc.  
David se acerco a la cama donde Leo intentaba alcanzar un pie por detrás de su cabeza y cogió el libro que descansaba en la mesilla. "Kama Sutra: 1001 posiciones".

\- ¿En serio te ha regalado esto Cesc?

\- Sí, dijo que a él le había venido muy bien para mejorar la flexibilidad.

    Lo observaba con la boca abierta y no se lo podía creer. A veces no sabía si estaba con jugadores de fútbol profesionales o con niños de instituto. Retomó su camino y se fue a dar una larga ducha. Iba a pasar una noche muy larga explicándole a Leo el verdadero significado de ese libro.

**12\. Labios.**  
    Había muchos aspectos a destacar en la persona de Leo Messi. Se podía hablar de su prodigiosa pierna derecha o incluso de su zurda demoledora, podías pegarte horas analizando datos sobre la velocidad que alcanzaba en carrera o la agilidad que tenía para escaparse de los defensas. Incluso había grupos de gente que se sentaban a alabar la versión más generosa de Leo, esa que ayudaba en todas las organizaciones benéficas que le presentaban. Sí, había muchas cosas increíbles en Messi.

    Pero ahora David sólo podía pensar en la boca de Leo, en la manera que sus labios acariciaban su abdomen y bajaban más. Su cabeza sólo podía ver la forma en que Leo lo miraba arrodillado entre sus piernas, con la misma mirada de decisión que ponía cuando quería marcar un gol. Y a David se le acaban las cosas en que pensar para no empezar a gemir y lloriquear cuando la boca de Leo le rodea y sus manos le agarran con fuerza de las caderas. No podía hacer nada más que disfrutar, disfrutar de este Leo generoso que le ofrecía todo dentro y fuera del campo.

    Leo era el mejor jugador del mundo, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, lo que no sabían es que también era el mejor en muchos más aspectos y gracias a Dios, sólo David podía dar fe de lo bueno que era el argentino con su boca, su lengua y sus labios.

**13\. Marcar.**  
    Villa nunca se había considerado un tipo celoso. Él se definía como abierto y liberal. Hasta ahora. Hasta el momento que vio como la mano de Fàbregas tocaba la espalda de Messi. Leo. Suyo. El ataque de celos que le entró no tenía sentido. Sabía lo que Leo sentía hacía él y estaba seguro que Leo también lo sabía aunque nunca lo hubiesen hablado.

    Y esa noche, en la que David seguía preso de los celos, se dedicó a marcar el cuerpo de su compañero, su cuello, su pecho, sus muslos. Marcarlo para que todos supiesen que era suyo.

**14\. Nuevo.**  
    Para David nada de esto era nuevo. Era un bache, una pequeña sequía goleadora dentro del inmenso oasis en el que vivía. Barcelona se había convertido por muchas razones en un paraíso para él. Había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto en esta vida. Ganar títulos ya no era una quimera, era una realidad. Jugar con los mejores del mundo y ser él mismo considerado uno de ellos. Jugar con Leo Messi. Querer a Leo Messi. Tener ahora mismo a Leo Messi desnudo y tirado sobre la cama, intentando recuperar la respiración. Todo eso habló por él.

\- Te quiero Leo.

    Y Leo mantuvo su mirada fija en la pared, incapaz de mirar a David, incapaz de decirle a David todo lo que sentía. Incapaz de afrontar una situación completamente nueva.

**15\. Olvidar.**  
    Cuando Villa no apareció esa noche, Messi pensó que se había olvidado. Cuando David no le llamó en todo el día, pensó que se había quedado sin batería. Cuando Villa entró en el vestuario con ojeras y cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche, supo que era su culpa. Supo que debía olvidarse de su historia como la conocía porque las normas habían cambiado.

**16\. Perdón.**  
\- No sé qué ha pasado con Leo pero deberías arreglarlo. Pep empieza a estar mosqueado. - Puyol no era el único que lo había notado pero sí era el único que se atrevía a enfrentarse a la mala leche de Villa.

\- No pasa nada con Leo.

\- Bueno, ya no te hablo como amigo. Te hablo como tu capitán. Arregla lo que sea que pasa con Leo. Él va como un alma en pena y tú no paras de gritarle a todo el mundo. ¡Ayer hiciste llorar a Cesc! - Y con estas palabras, Puyi empujó a un boquiabierto David en la dirección de Leo, dejándolos solos en el vestuario.

    Y Leo, que había escuchado toda la conversación, se volvió lentamente y encaró a su compañero, le habló con la mirada, con el cuerpo, con las manos crispadas que agarraban la ropa evitando las ganas de acariciar.

    David dio un paso adelante, apoyo la frente sobre la de su compañero y habló sobre su boca.

\- Sigo pensando lo que te dije Leo. Te quiero. Y si tú piensas otra cosa preferiría que me lo dijeses.

    Pero Leo nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras así que agarró a David de la muñeca y lo llevo hasta las duchas. No podía expresar lo que sentía así que se dedicaría a demostrárselo hasta que lo entendiese.

**17\. Querer.**  
\- ¿Seguro que quieres ir? - preguntó David mirando por la ventana. - El tiempo ha dicho que es probable que llueva, incluso puede nevar...

\- Sí, quiero salir de casa. - Leo no podía desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

    Llevaba preparando esta cita durante varios meses y estaba claro que un poco de lluvia no lo iba a estropear. Había encargado comida en el restaurante favorito de David, le habían traído unas botellas de sidra desde Asturias y entre liga, copa o selecciones solo había conseguido un día libre. Quería hacer cosas por David, quería demostrarle que le quería aunque no se lo dijese.

\- Venga, date prisa. Se va a hacer tarde y mañana volamos pronto.

\- Voy, voy. Pero que conste que yo no lo tengo nada claro. Que perra te ha entrado con hacer un picnic en pleno mes de noviembre. Va a ser verdad que todos los genios están locos... - murmuró Villa mientras se ponía su abrigo y seguía a un Leo escondido entre bolsas, gorro y bufanda.

    Y llovió. Y llegaron a casa empapados. Y Leo le quito la ropa mojada muy lentamente. Y le hizo el amor con dedicación. Y David entendió lo que Leo había querido expresar durante todo el día.

**18\. Roto.**  
    Para un futbolista profesional lo más duro eran las lesiones. Ni perder, ni estar día si y día también en un hotel, ni estar lejos de la familia. Lo que hacía cambiar a los deportistas eran las lesiones. O al menos eso le habían dicho porque había tenido la suerte de no lesionarse nunca de gravedad. Tenía un gran grupo de fisios y masajistas, médicos y preparadores físicos que se ocupaban de eso. Pero ahora estaba viviendo todas esas leyendas urbanas a través de su compañero.

    Villa no había tenido la misma suerte que él. Una lesión le dejo fuera de la final de la Eurocopa el año que España conquisto Europa. Otra lesión, esta vez en Japón y con mas gravedad, le dejo fuera toda la temporada. Y por último, la lesión que había roto todo. Decir adiós a sus sueños, adiós a la única vida que había conocido.

    Leo poco podía decir, no había consuelo, no había gol o partido que pudiese ayudar a David. Solo quedaba abrazarle fuerte esas noches en que David se sentía superado por la situación y demostrarle que podía haber perdido el fútbol, pero aun les quedaba eso, les quedaba algo que había empezado como un impulso, un golpe de deseo, que se había roto en algunas ocasiones pero, como pasaba con todas las lesiones, se habían recuperado dispuestos a seguir peleando. Esta vez el premio merecía mucho la pena.

**19\. Sonrisa.**  
    Leo peleaba por todas las pelotas. Se estaba dejando la piel en el campo. Tenía un objetivo bien claro. Debía marcar más de tres goles. Se lo había prometido. Al marcar el segundo miro hacia las gradas del Camp Nou y sonriendo levanto dos dedos. Solo quedaban un par más y ganaría la apuesta.

    En uno de los palcos, Xavi miraba con cara de no entender nada a su compañero y amigo David Villa, que reía a carcajadas tras el "gesto" del argentino en el campo.

\- No quiero ni saber lo que habéis tramado pero hacedlo más veces. Dos goles en cinco minutos. Alucinante.

\- Digamos que nos hemos apostado algo... - y David volvió a sonreír, sabiendo que esa noche iba a hacer todo lo que le pidiese Leo...

**20\. Tiempo.**  
    El tiempo se convierte en algo muy relativo cuando tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para ti. Ya no hay entrenamientos ni partidos. Ni viajes ni hoteles. Tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa.

\- Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? Podemos ir al cine o a cenar. Busi nos lleva invitando a ver como entrena a esos críos meses y meses.

\- Mmmmm - fue la única respuesta que obtuvo David. Leo estaba tirado en una hamaca del jardín disfrutado de las primeras mañanas con auténtico sol.

\- Sí, me ha quedado clarísimo. - David le miraba desde la mesa con su típica cara de pocos amigos. Leo levantó la cabeza, lo miró y rompió a reír.

\- ¡Che, quita esa cara! Te van a salir más arrugas. - Villa se llevó rápidamente las manos a la cara. Se levantó y se tumbo sobre su compañero apoyándose en los codos y quedando a la misma altura.

\- Quiero hacer algo, Leo. Hacer algo contigo. No sales nunca de casa y te pegas todo el día durmiendo. - David notó como intentaba evitar su mirada sin conseguirlo. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada, es solo que estoy cansado. Y... Y no sé qué hacer, tengo 36 años y todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quiera. Solo que no sé lo que quiero hacer.

\- Bueno, es un avance. Lo primero que haremos es buscarte un hobby. - dijo Villa tras besarle el cuello - luego iremos a ver a Busi, Gerard o a quien sea - en esta ocasión le besó detrás de la oreja - por la noche me invitarás a cenar - lo acompañó con un sutil beso en su sien - y luego te llevaré al cine, sesión golfa por supuesto, nos sentaremos en la última fila y nos meteremos mano. ¿Qué te parece? - acabó su pequeño discurso con un suave beso sobre la boca de Leo que lo miraba fijamente.

\- No - empujo a David al césped y se colocó encima suyo - Ahora mismo tenemos algo que hacer aquí y luego, mas tarde, decidiremos quien invita a cenar.

    La carcajada de Villa quedó apagada por la boca de Leo que se había propuesto acabar con el problema que había levantado Villa con todos esos besos tan bien repartidos.

**21\. Utillero.**  
\- Utillero. Voy a ser el utillero del Barça.

    Villa miro a su compañero de cama, tumbado boca arriba y mirando fijamente hacia el techo.

\- ¿Perdona?

    Messi lo miró como si acabase de darse cuenta que había alguien más en la habitación. Se giró y volvió a mirar con detenimiento el techo de la habitación.

\- Sí. ¿Crees que me dejarán? Puedo hablar con Pep o tú se lo puedes comentar a Xavi.

    David no se lo podía creer. - ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Claro. Imagínate. Podría estar en todos los partidos, cerca del campo. Hablar con Xavi. Comentar con Andrés las jugadas...

\- Sí, y Víctor te tendría que sujetar para evitar que entrases en el campo. Venga Leo, duérmete. Mañana seguiremos buscándote un hobby.

\- ¿Y recoge pelotas? - Leo seguía divagando mientras abrazaba la espalda de David y los cubría a ambos con el nórdico.

**22\. Viaje.**  
    Villa estaba viendo la tele, la redifusión de un partido de la Premier, cuando oyó abrirse y cerrarse de un portazo la puerta principal. No le dio tiempo ni a levantarse cuando un enérgico Leo Messi entraba en el salón y se sentaba sobre las piernas del primero.

\- Joder, cómo te echaba de menos. – Las manos de Leo no podían estar quietas y en un minuto ya se había deshecho de la camiseta de David y ahora luchaba contra el cinturón y los botones de su vaquero.

\- Ya veo, ya. Pero sólo has echado de menos mi cuerpo. – A David le encantaba cuando Leo se ponía mandón y no le dejaba hacer nada. Sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Leo que estaba dedicado en cuerpo y alma a volverlo loco.

\- Exacto David. Odio estos viajes publicitarios. En el próximo te voy a llevar conmigo. No sabes lo difícil que es encontrar alguien tan atractivo con quien pasar la noche…

    Y con esto Villa decidió entrar en acción, tomó a Leo de las caderas y lo tumbó en el sofá. Le quitó el cinturón y le bajó los vaqueros junto con sus calzoncillos provocando un suspiro en el argentino. David lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo con la mirada, mientras una sonrisa de medio lado, canalla, se instauraba en su cara.

\- Muy bien. Ahora te voy a demostrar que no vas a encontrar nada mejor ahí fuera.

    Y Leo volvió a suspirar, un suspiro que se mezcló con un gemido, un gemido que se convertía en grito. No tenía duda. No podía encontrar a nadie mejor que David, no podía ni pensar en querer a alguien de la manera que quería a Villa.

**23\. Whisky.**  
    Iniesta no podía creer su mala suerte. En que mal momento se había ofrecido en llevar a Messi y Villa a la cena. Eso suponía llevarlos a casa luego. La culpa la tenía Dani por traer esas malditas botellas de whisky irlandés. Los había llevado a los dos arrastras hasta el coche y ahora los tenía en plan “cariñoso” en la parte trasera de su coche. Él no había hecho nada malo para merecerse esto. El karma del que hablaba Puyol a todas horas está vez iba en su contra. Solo pensaba en llegar a casa del asturiano, empujar a ambos jugadores fuera del coche y dejarlos tirados en la entrada. Ya eran mayorcitos para cuidarse solos.

    Pero al llegar, se encontró a los dos “enamorados” profundamente dormidos, la cabeza de Leo en el pecho de David, las manos de este agarrando con fuerza la espalda del argentino. Y Andrés, que era un santo, los subió hasta la cama y los tapó. Ésta se la iba a cobrar en un futuro cercano. De camino a casa, fue pensando algo. Sería mejor llamar a Víctor y que le ayudase. Nunca se le había dado bien eso de vengarse de la gente…

**24\. X.**  
    Leo y David observaban el gran mapa que había pegado en una pared del salón. En el habían dibujado varias X, unas azules, otras rojas.

\- Y bien, ¿qué tienes pensado? – preguntó David sin mirar a Leo, mirando fijamente el mapa que tenía enfrente de la pared. – Te toca elegir y nos vamos quedando sin sitios.

    Leo lo miró, observó su perfil, sus brazos bronceados cruzados sobre su pecho, su camiseta de colores vivos y de marca, sus vaqueros ajustados y sus llamativas zapatillas. Vio como se acariciaba la pequeña perilla y se giraba para mirarle, regalándole una sonrisa sincera. Una sonrisa que decía muchas cosas, que traía muchos recuerdos y que ayudaba a Leo a darse cuenta. Entender que estaba enamorado de ese hombre, igual que lo estaba el primer día que los presentaron o cuando lo besó en el vestuario del equipo. Y supo donde quería ir. El destino del próximo viaje. Se acercó al mapa y marcó una X roja sobre Rosario. Su casa. Su origen. Quería enseñarle todo eso a David. Quería que todos lo viesen con él. Que era feliz, que no tenía el fútbol pero que tenía alguien que le hacía ver lo especial que era aún sin tener una pelota en los pies.

\- Perfecto – se acercó y entrelazó sus dedos en la mano de Leo. – Siempre he querido conocer Argentina y ¿quién mejor que un autóctono para enseñarme la zona?

    David siempre sabía lo que Leo quería expresar.

**25\. You.**  
    Jugar al Scrabble era algo que se había convertido en rutina los domingos por la mañana. Una rutina que siempre acababa igual. David dejando ganar a Leo de una manera sutil, sin que se diese cuenta. Todo porque le encantaba volver a ver ese brillo en los ojos, esa euforia que solo había visto cuando ganaba un partido o cuando marcaba un gol.

\- Venga Leo. Te toca. Últimas fichas. Haz una buena y me ganarás… si no te tocará pagar la apuesta. Hoy me apetece cenar algo rico… ¿tortilla de patata?

    Leo completó una palabra que en realidad era una frase y que estaba en otro idioma. _I love you_. Daba igual. David volvía a perder. Pero esta vez le encantó. Las declaraciones eran escasas pero siempre originales.

**26\. Zoom.**  
    David sintió el colchón hundirse. Sintió la mano de Leo acariciando su cintura y su cuerpo amoldándose al suyo propio para conciliar el sueño. Sintió la dulce sensación de la rutina. Porque así eran Leo y David. Porque durante todo este tiempo no habían podido tener una y ahora la disfrutaban. David yéndose pronto a la cama, Leo quedándose dormido en el sofá y despertándose para meterse en la cama, con David, sabiendo que esté no dormía, no lo hacía hasta que Leo estaba con él y le susurraba buenas noches.


End file.
